Entering the In Crowd
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Someone visits Jamie in the hospital and the two find out what forgivness really is.


Title: Entering the In Crowd  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Raiting: PG-13  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you have my permission  
Disclaimer: I don't own A Walk to Remember, I'm just a fan that likes to write!  
Summery: Someone visits Jamie in the hospital and the two find out what forgivness really is.  
~  
  
Jamie sat up in bed. It was three a.m. and she still couldn't sleep, she was too worried that she wouldn't wake up if she closed her eyes. She had been in the hospital for three days now, and Landon was by her side through it all. Jamie was sure that he would have left to get some rest, or would have given up after he found out about her condition at all. The night she told him her world shattered, and she cried herself to sleep, thinking he would shun her yet again now. But he didn't. He took the peices of her life and put them back together, with extra strength super glue.  
  
But that didn't mean that it hadn't been hard. The road that her and Landon had set upon once they got together to practice for the play was definitly a rocky one. But the glue was wearing down, as was Jamie. Their fairytale love would end soon, and Jamie knew it.  
  
The next morning Jamie woke to a knock on her hospital door. She slowly opened her eyes and called out to her visitor, thinking it was Landon.   
  
"Come in Landon!"  
  
She was looking out the window when the small girl walked into the room.  
  
"Um..I'm not Landon" Belinda said shutting the door after she entered the small room completley.   
  
"Belinda...hi" Jamie said, her eyes darting around as if she was assuming this was all a mean trick. But Jamie left that feeling behind and smiled at the young women across the room. "You can sit down if you want" she remarked, glancing to the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Thanks" Belinda said awkwardly, as she walked to the chair and took a seat.   
  
"So what are you doing here?" Jamie asked her, but not in a tone that actually said 'Why don't you get lost?'. It was welcoming, and starting a conversation.  
  
"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you. And let me get everything out before you say anything okay?" Belinda asked. Jamie only nodded.  
  
"Since I moved to Beaufort I had the biggest crush on Landon. I was just angry about being here, I'm a big town girl, not timid and friendly and dull like I thought that this place was. But than I went to Beaufort High and I met Landon, and Eric, and Dean, and Tracie, and everyone, and I finally just thought that this town was kind of okay. Landon ment so much to me. And I had to get him. I just didn't care who got in my way. But when I met you Jamie, I knew something was differant. I knew you were competition. Landon has always loved you. I saw the glances he gave you, those shy smiles he shoot your way when he thought no one was looking, the way when he insulted you or aggreed with us you were a loser, there was always a little spark of something in his eyes I feared was love. So I was mean to you and I pushed you around and bullied you and made your life a living hell. Because you were competition, even if you didn't know it. And when me and Landon got together, I finally felt like I had beat you. Yet deep down I knew that Landon belonged to you and I was just a crush. Not even a crush. But I had no right to treat you how I did-- especially the flyers. I'm so sorry Jamie. I was blinded by the intent to win. Like I always have been. But I'm so sorry. I really am." Belinda finished, tears in her eyes.  
  
Jamie just sat there, shocked. Belinda looked worried. "If you don't forgive me I get it. I'm such a bitch" Belinda told her. Jamie winced when she cused. "Ohh, Sorry, I mean I'm such a meanie!" Belinda corrected, and Jamie laughed.  
  
"Belinda I forgive you. You've been though so much and you have so much pride yet you put it away and came to me for a second chance. Its not that everyone deserves a second chance, its that you want a second chance and you want to make it right. Thank you Belinda." Jamie said.  
  
"I wanna be like you. Me, I would never forgive someone who even accidently stepped on my shoes. But you just have it in you. You just got the kind of grace it takes to let it roll off your back. How do you do that?" Belinda asked.  
  
"With Faith. It's not my grace Belinda, its God's. He's what makes me strong. It rolls off his back, not mine." Jamie replied.  
  
"I still wanna be like you Jamie" Belinda responded. "I want to be a better person. When I found out you were sick, I just couldn't stop thinking about how I wronged you. I couldn't even sleep last night. I don't want you to ummm" Belinda wasn't sure how to say the last part. Jamie nodded her understanding and Belinda moved on.  
  
"I don't want you to leave with us squared off. It's not right. I wanna be okay with you. Not just because you're sick, but because I want you as a friend. I want your influence in my life. I think you could help me be a better person." Belinda commented.  
  
"Yah. I can. I will. Thank you so much for coming here. And I don't blame you for liking Landon-- he sure can kiss!" Jamie laughed, along with Belinda.  
  
The two spent the next few hours talking about everything and anything, especially Landon's kisses.   
  
Belinda sighed with happiness when she left Jamie's room.   
  
She finally knew what forgivness was.  
  
And for the first time, Belinda truley felt she was part of the In Crowd.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
